Treasured Innocence
by ittybittyD
Summary: AU. After Snape's poisoning amidst the chaos and sadness that is the final battle, a mysterious girl appears to help heal all those that should be lost. Why? and how does Snape factor into this? Severus Snape X OC (Rated M just in case for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello! iv'e been a long time fanfic user, just mostly a reader haha but anyways Ive always wanted to write and this story has been collecting dust for a pretty long time! So this will be my first fanfic story posted, TBH this is purely for fun, and will most likely be completely AU so do with that what you will.**

**Ultimately this is an exercise to help get my creative juices flowing haha so please enjoy and of course if you have any constructive criticism I will gladly hear it!**

**Also apologies for the chapter being so short! Ha its just a prologue!**

**Prologue**

Theres no warning, Suddenly a feeling like theres no gravity and your falling, then nausea, vertigo. The world around you blurs then blackens and just before you can truly panic everything rights itself, and your left gasping for breath in a completely different time and place.

Most people would panic, Yet this has been happening to you all your life, theres a sense of calm that engulfs you as you look at your surroundings, a feeling that your needed here and you know theres something only you can do for someone, and though as strange as this ability is you've never questioned it. You find no reason to.

You havent made a name for what you can do, you just do it. And although sometimes it gets you into dangerous situations you have a feeling that without this gift you wouldnt be...you, and so you dont complain.

Unfortunately theres no time to notice where youve popped up this time, your attention immediately taken by the man on the ground, bleeding from a wound to his neck and seemingly dead. Wasting no time you quickly rush over to him and check for a pulse all the while trying to stop the bleeding with a cloth you always keep on you person.

Finally you feel it a pulse, faint, but there, and with renewed conviction you try to heal the dying man. You carefully examine the wound and after concluding its a snake bite from a very large and obviously poisonous snake you search around in your bag and find the anti-venom you'd cultivated to fit almost every snake in the world. After applying the anti-venom you lay the man down flat placing one palm on his heart the other on his forehead and with a claming breath, you push.

You had been born with a strange form of advanced healing, you believe its literally pushing some of your essence into another person and though its draining, the reward of saving a life is worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. More of an introduction into whats going on than anything, and yay you've met Kairi, ive tried to portray her as innocent but a realist at the same time haha let me know if its working, though I supposed youd need to get to know her better after all. Well if you have any questions and stuff then plz ask away, the more reviews and likes I get the faster ill upload most probably since I then feel committed to doing so and like I owe you guys a chapter, I personally HATE waiting for updates hah.**

** Chapter 2**

###

The strange healer felt as her essence travelled from her heart to her palms then enter the strangers body and working immediately on all the wounds it could find, which were extensive. With a small amount of effort she diverted all her essence into the wound on his neck feeling it heal quickly with nothing but a small unnoticeable scar, then felt her own essence return to her slowly as if tired.

The healer opened her eyes not really noticing when she had closed them and immediately started to work, forcing him to drink various remedies that she had made in order to warrant a full recovery. Finally with nothing much to do but wait she sits back and examines the man she had just saved. He wore black robes as well as black trousers, a shirt and shoes underneath. A uniform or preferred color? He was pale, understandably so from blood loss but naturally as well, With long black hair and a nose which looked to have been broken several times. Tall and skinny with many frown and stress lines. Already she could tell he would be an interesting person.

Mentally making a list of all medical treatments needed to be done on this man she looked around, finally taking in her surroundings.

She sat in a shack,dusty,old and abandoned. With strange claw marks and other animal traces as well as a large amount of blood on the floor from the man in black as he would be called until he was well enough to tell her his name.

With a disappointed sigh at the lack of materials she could use around her she went back to work on the man and his extensive injuries vowing to fix up all that she found be them old or new, anything to occupy herself until he was better. Boredom never sat well with her.

###

Several hours later found the healer sweating slightly and out of breath, eyes closed while she worked over the body of the man she had vowed to heal, finding she slightly regretted that now. Though some had been hard to heal, like several nerve endings that had been damaged for some reason though she couldn't fathom how, she had found something incredibly strange and dark marring the mans forearm, though on the outside it appears as a hideous tattoo, she could feel a dark aura coming from it, not only that but it seemed to have attached itself to the pain receptors in his arm which means it most likely causes the man pain, though it seems to need a trigger of some kind. Either way she's determined to destroy it, yet its a bit difficult to do, it takes about 10 minutes to take away (actually it kinda peels away) a small portion of it while concentrating solely on the mark. She must have been working on the thing for about an hour now, and she was exhausted, but fearing that if she stopped it might somehow slowly grow back like fungus she kept working on it. Having reached the last part she pushed harder since this piece seemed to be putting up more of a fight than the rest. Concentrating solely on her work she took a deep breath-and lost all concentration as 3 people ran into the shack.

The healer watched as the Mark started attaching itself back to the skin of the man in black, "Shit!" she muttered as she immediately starts concentrating again ignoring the 3 people who are standing defensively while pointing sticks at her, which completely baffles you but hey, you've seen weirder weapons.

"Stop! Who the hell are you" she hears someone yell threateningly, but of course you ignore him and focus solely on the man, Finally she can see the mark is barely holding on and with one last push it unattached itself completely then melts into the ground as unappealing black goo.

The healer pulls her hands back and wipes away the sweat on her brow before looking into astonished green eyes "Hello, my names Kairi, and sorry but who are you again?"

###

Kairi sat perfectly still as she assessed the strangers in front of her, who seemed to be discussing things privately, though if she tried hard enough she would probably be able to eavesdrop. The only female in the group was very pretty, well except for the fact she seemed bruised,cut,exhausted and dirty, but other than that pretty. She had brown hair and eyes that had an intelligent look about them. The other two were males, One red headed and blue eyed tall and just as disheveled as the girl if not worst and the other relatively short for a male had dark hair, green eyes and a strange lightning shaped scar. All carried sticks like weapons and they all had them aimed at her.

Finally after their little talk the green eyed boy addressed her again.

"Who are you and how did you do that?"

Kairi tilted her head to the side, "As I said my name is Kairi and do what?"

Suspicious green eyes glared

"Ho-How did you take off the dark mark from Snape's arm?"

Kairi looked back at the man and brushed some hair out of his face, feeling surprisingly tender for the man who had suffered through such terrible injuries. " Is that his name? Snape? A bit weird but it suits him."

"Wait a second you don't even know who he is?" the redhead blurted out sounding surprised.

Kairi nodded "Ive never met him before, but I had to heal him."

"That doesn't make any sense." the brunette female stated with decisiveness.

Kairi blinked " Really? I think it makes perfect sense. I appeared here in front of a dying man, I who have great healing abilities. Its logical to assume I was supposed to heal him isn't it?"

All three of them looked confused, "you appeared here?" the brunette started "do you mean you apperated here?"

" Im sorry I'm not sure what apperate means?" Kairi asked, aware she must be in a very strange place which she wasn't familiar with.

"Ermm" the redhead spoke next "Kinda like being one place and then appearing somewhere else."

Kairi grinned and clapped her hands " Yes! Yes! Thats it, I apperated! I apperate all the time! Thats what it must be called, I never really cared but I suppose its nice to know just incase someone asks, now I can finally give them a right answer! Thankyou!"

The trio now were all really confused, but pretty sure she wasnt much of a threat, yet they kept their wands aimed at her.

"Your welcome I guess" the redhead muttered more to himself than anything

"Were getting off topic, How did you take Snapes dark mark off? Its supposed to be impossible!"

Kairi contemplated why she seemed to be able to do it while they couldn't, and finally figuring the truth is always best she resolved to tell them.

'Well you see, as Ive said, I'm quite an excellent healer, though my methods arent like anyone else ive ever met but they are effective. well as far as I can tell I "push" for lack of a better term my "essence",once again that word is used loosely, into other people and it allows me to umm heal just about anything, in fact ive yet to find something I cant heal really. So I am assuming that the, Dark Mark did you call it? Well, I treated it just like any other injury since it was attached to his pain receptors and just "pushed" it off I suppose. Though it did take immense concentration and took alot out of me."

The trio stood stunned, thinking about Kairis answer.

"I dont think," the brunnete started "Well I mean Ive never heard of that before."

"But it obviously works" the redhead said looking excited. "Just look at Snapes arm, not to mention he looks totally healed! thats awesome! you could help heal everyone back at the base!"

Kairi frowned "Base? are they're more injured over there? if so take me to them right away." While saying this Kairi stood up brushing dust off of her now very dirty and bloodstained white dress.

"Well? What are you waiting for, lets go."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Scarhead said. Kairi shrugged "The way I see it, you dont really have much of a choice."

The trio exchanged glances, before nodding and conjuring a stretcher.

"Quick, levitate Snape on so we can go."

Kairi blinked in surprise as Snape started to float onto the stretcher as if commanded by the stick the redhead held, what a weird place.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I finished this chapter today and figured I might as well post it, cause you know its done. So tada have fun and i believe there will be .ore character development in the chapters to come so dont wrry! anyways enjoyy. **

Chapter 3

The walk back was spent in a type of awkward silence, Kairi didnt mind, she was too busy thinking of the state of things. They had apparently been inside some type of shack, or as scarhead called it the "Shrieking Shack". What kind of name is that?

Not to mention the outside was even worse, A castle which appeared to be in ruins, hundreds of bodies, some very young strewn across the floor.

Kairi felt the sting of tears prick the back of her eyes as she saw a little blonde boy about 12 years old, eyes wide, and stone dead on the floor.

The group seemed just as strained, trying their absolute best not to look at the bodies.

Kairi frowned, she was familiar with this, the stench of war. Though she did see a noticeable lack of weapons.

Oh right they fight with their sticks, kinda like magic wands?

The idea felt silly but she couldn't help think it was true.

'Well Ive seen weirder...' Kairi concluded.

Finally Kairi felt the faintest stirrings of life to her left, a weak presence that could go out any minute.

Many had of course accused Kairi of having a one track mind, and she mused that perhaps they were right as she ran towards the faint presence to her left, ignoring the calls behind her.

The boy was all but crushed under a huge pile of rubble, but still alive. She briefly noted another redhead boy clutching the injured ones hand tightly crying.

He looked at Kairi with suspicion as if she were an enemy, though Kairi paid it no mind. And immediately started lifting the rubble off the injured twin, it took a moment before the other twin caught on but immediately started helping, with his magic, which Kairi admitted was much more effective.

Finally with all the rubble cleared away she started to get to work.

"Its no use" an anguished voice told her, but it was background noise as Kairi concentrated.

She placed her palms over his head and heart, and just pushed. Breathe. in, out, feel your heartbealt, feel his. Match them. push, push from your heart to his, share and heal.

You put most of your efforts into his crushed side, feel it healing, and regrowing, resetting, from bone to muscle to skin, all the while feeling his heartbeat match yours, finally when you can feel no more damage your allow your essence back into you, through your palms into your heart.

You open your eyes and briefly register several awed faces before you move quickly and administer some nutrients, and strengthening solutions. You take a soldier pill as well, you can tell this is gonna be a long day.

Before anyone can say a word you run towards your next patient, and the next and the next. The trio help as much as they can transporting bodies to the hospital wing, with their magic. Kairi had been informed their was another healer their so she took care of those outside . Though not allowed to go towards those with the dark mark.

And she understood, the winners of this battle ruled now. No point in saving their lives just to be killed again. She did put some of them out of their misery, the ones who still lived.

Several exhausting hours later, Kairi had finally made it into the Hospital wing, where she took care of as many patients possible, exhausting her supplies and herself. She finally stopped once she realized going on anymore would certainly mean a close brush with death for herself.

Kairi sat heavily in the chair next to the sleeping Snape, and could feel a coughing fit coming on, she reflectively drank her medicine, from her special pouch and felt better immediately.

Too tired to keep her eyes open, she leaned forward and put her head on a small side of Mr. Snapes bed close to his hands, and closed her eyes taking a well deserved nap.

###

Kairi awoke to the sound of whispering, the words were unintelligible and she didnt much care what they were saying, but something was telling her to open her eyes, and if nothing else Kairi trusted her instincts.

Kairi opened her eyes to find a deep dark, soul searching gaze on her face.

Looks like Mr Snapes awake.

Kairi blinked and lifted her head, stretched, and then smiled at the resting man.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" she asked taking a look at his health and reaching for her last soldier pill and a bottle of water.

Mr. Snape continues to stare at you though it seemed to turn into more of a glare the more you walked around to fetch his stuff.

Finally you stood next to him and helped him up and though he stiffened and tried to resist Kairi had dealt with difficult patients before and waited patiently for him to realize he was too weak to do it himself. With a sort of grimace marring his features he allowed her to help out.

"Here, take this, theyll help return your strength. Ive already healed all of your other injuries, so you just need to rest for a couple minutes more and youll be perfectly fine." Kairi finished with a gentle smile as she finished up fluffing his pillows and taking the cup back.

Kairi watched as he swallowed the pill and blinked in surprise as his energy flooded back, even put some blood back in his cheeks.

"What was that?"

Kairi blinked in surprise at his deep baritone voice. It was certainly a rich dark but enticing kind of voice.

"Oh, theyre soldier pills, As the name implies soldiers take them to give them a boost in stamina and such."

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "i have never heard of such a thing. And who, exactly, are you?"

I smiled, "My names Kairi, Mr. Snape. and I dont expect you to have heard of them, I made them myself and live in quite a different place then here, so they wouldnt be in mass distribution like they are at home..."

I shrugged and watched as he stood up shakily, but refrained from helping him, since he seemed like a proud man.

'Proud men can be so annoying.' she thought wearily.

Kairi finally pulled back the curtain once Snape had straightened up, coming face to face with a group of people that seemed to be discussing whether they should disturb him.

'Oh, thats where all the whispering, I heard was coming from.'

Kairi blinked in startled surprise as a pair of strong lean arms, wrapped around her and pulled her to a strong chest.

"Thankyou, Thankyou so much, without you...without Fred I wouldnt.. I wouldnt..couldnt... ju-just Thankyou so much." A tearful voice said from above. Kairi felt her face heat up a bright red, and looked up to see the healthy redheaded twin from yesterday.

"It was... nothing" Kairi murmured.

She saw him shake his head, "No, no it wasnt. Thankyou."

Kairi just stayed silent and blushed, finally he let her go and another person took his place, This time it was a homey looking woman who judging by the red hair must have been his mother.

'Am I in Scotland?'

but Kairi accepted the hug with the same quiet acceptance and reassured the woman as well.

Finally after being let go she took notice of everyone else crowding around us.

The same trio as before along with a redheaded family, a very tiny man wearing very funny clothes, and a very stern looking woman were all staring at me.

I blinked and murmred an uncomfortable hello

The stern looking woman came forward " Hello, miss Kairi is it?"

I nodded and blinked at her accent, hah I am in Scotland! Im good.

"I am Minerva McGonagold, Headmistress of this school. I would like to have a private talk with you, Severus over there and, Harry in my office, right now. Follow me."

I mentally shrugged and followed her.

"So this is a school? Why was there such a large scale battle here? Also is this perchance a magic school?"

Scarhead now dubbed Harry answered me, wide eyed "You mean you dont even know where you are? This is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

I blinked and couldnt help but laugh "Geez, this is all so weird,haha"

"Wait! You cant be a muggle can you?"

"Sorry whats a muggle?"

Harry was obviously shocked. So Minerva answered, "Its the term used by wizards to mean a non magic person."

I nodded, "Oh, well then yeah, Im a muggle." i answered easily.

But everyone else was apparently shocked, and the rest of the walk was quiet.

I couldnt help but wonder when I was going to be able to go home, I shouldve disappeared by now. I thoughtfully bit my lip.

Oh well this is interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. ANDDDD iv'e updated like 4 chapters today hahah. oh well don't get used to it i'm just inspired and kinda bored again.**

Chapter 4

Once settled into Minerva's office, which was filled with all sorts of curious things, The three began speaking in hushed tones, excluding me from the conversation.

All I could tell was that Snape looked pissed.

I gave a silent laugh at his face and walked around the room, looking at all the odd sorts of relics, and antiques littered about the place.

The thing that most peaked my interest was the strange sort of large goblet filled with a water that seemed to twist and turn as if vapor were trapped inside.

Thinking that maybe it would be best to not touch it, I examined the intricate detailing carved on the thingy (which i dubbed it).

There were all kinds of runes, that I recognized, from some old books I had once literally stumbled upon in an unknown part of the world. I had had just enough time to become really great at runes before disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. From what I could tell this was somehow supposed to show you memories.

I sighed longingly as I thought of my little cozy cottage, close to the beach, and my own personal herb garden.

I really cant wait to get back.

A quiet had settled over the room, and I turned to look at the three who were no longer conversing, but seemed to be thinking, all with sad looks on their faces, but none sadder than Snapes.

Once again that strange feeling of compassion welled up inside Kairi and before she knew it she was next to him calmly putting her hand on his shoulder, he seemed to jump as if shaken from his thoughts and turned to glare at her.

For some reason the very, very, very hateful glare didnt affect her at all and she aimed a sweet, understanding smile at him. Which seemed to take him off guard but Kairi was delighted by the small softening of his features the next time he looked at her.

Kairi could tell that Mr Snape was a deep complicated hurting man, and all she felt was that she should help him as much as possible. And Kairi always trusted her instinct.

Finally Harry, Minerva and Severus felt inclined to pull me into the conversation.

Minerva started, "Miss Kairi I would like to hear everything about you. who you are, why your here, how you got here, and why you saved Snapes life."

Kairi sighed, best to start from the beginning, Taking a peace of her almost translucent pink hair she twirled it around her finger in thought.

"Well, you see my name is Kairi as, Ive mentioned. Ive lived my entire life at home in my cottage by the sea, i wish I could tell you were it is in a map but frankly I never cared enough to find out. It was good enough that I always came back when I needed to. Ever since I was a little girl Ive had the ability to heal people from almost every injury, or illness you could think of. I would have liked to put it to use in the medical field but there was a slight problem to that."

I paused to catch my breath and organize my thoughts, everyone listened with bated breath.

"Another ability I was born with that makes it slightly difficult to stay in school. Whenever Im needed somewhere, be it a battlefield, a home, or a public train station, I appear."

At their confused looks I tried to elaborate.

"Its sudden, you feel like theres no gravity, nauseous and then vertigo. The world around you blackens into nothing and just before you can truly panic everything rights itself, except your in a different place, and not a second had passed."

I pointed at Harry. "I never really cared about naming my ability, but Harry thought it might be apperation."

Snape shook his head. "Thats not what apperating feels like. Either way if your a muggle it would be impossible."

I frowned disappointed that Harry wasnt right but then brightened up. "Oh well, It doesnt really matter. All my life Ive appeared where my help is most needed and then when the job is done I appear back home."

I cock my head to the side and furrow my brow, " Funny thing is Im usually done by now, Its either a very short trip or a very long one. So I suppose this is the latter, but I cant figure out what else Im supposed to do! Oh well Itll most likely come to me eventually!" I smiled happily at them.

Harry spoke, "So wait you appeared in front of Snape?"

I nodded "Yes Mr Snape was bleeding severely from his wound, not to mention the poison, I appeared because it wasnt time for Mr Snape to die yet. I was meant to save his life." I looked directly into Mister Snapes eyes, "The universe not done with you yet, so take care of yourself from now on." I smiled

Everyone seemed to be absorbing the information I told them, finally McGonagold muttered how she would need to do some research,and kicked us out. Immediately Snape turned around and stalked away robe billowing behind him.

"He kind of looks like a bat when he does that..." I murmured to myself, but it seems Harry heard me as he laughed out loud.

"Yeah, everyone thinks that. Ummm by the way I know its your job or wtv but you saved alot of the most important people in the world to me yesterday with your healing, so ...thankyou."

I smiled and waved him off, "No problem."

Kairi scratched t the dried blood on her arm and wrinkled he nose at her stink. God she must look terrible.

"Hey Harry, could yo uummm find me a suitable place to bathe? If its not to much trouble."

Harry nodded distractedly and led me to a room that was somehow still intact, it was obviously a bathroom. He muttered a few words and suddenly he held a towel in his hands.

I clapped "That was amazing! Do something else!" I couldnt help my enthusiasm and Harry seemed like he was in need of some fun.

Even though we were in a bathroom Harry immediately started firing off spells, fireworks, and conjuring various things.

I fell down laughing when he transfigured a vase into a poorly made peacock, to which he smiled self consciously. "Ive never been that good at Transfiguration," he murmured smiling. All I could do was giggle and watch him demonstrate how wonderful magic was.

"Wow, Harry thats all so amazing,It makes me wish I was a witch!"

"Sorry, by your age magic wouldve already manifested, though even in the magic world your healing abilities are unheard of, so thats something really amazing about you." Harry smiled shyly when he said that.

I smiled and faced him, "Thankyou very much for your kind words, And though this has been fun, I should probably get to the shower" I shooed him out thanking him for the towel and closed the door.

Finally I sighed and began undressing, throwing my ruined white dress into the garbage and my bag on the floor, letting the somehow steaming water scald my skin and relax my muscles I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes.

Who knows how long i stayed in there but the water never became cold, finally I wrapped a towel around my person and started searching in my bag for the spare dress i usually pack, It was a kimono style dress that starts in white and as it lowers becomes a light pink, Sakura trees decorated its ends as well, simple but beautiful. After dressing, I looked in the mirror, trying to get rid of any wrinkles, I then brushed my wet hair, A girl with light pink and curly hair, and big baby blue eyes stared back at me. I sighed and packed everything up, then exited the bathroom, only to run straight into Mr Snapes chest. I blinked and looked up into hateful eyes, but couldnt help but smile.

"Hello Mr. Snape how are you feeling? Snape just glared and tried to walk past me, but I grabbed a hold of his robe, worried about his reaction, "Is something wrong?" I asked quietly searching his face for any sign of discomfort or injuries. He sneered "Theres no use, worrying about me and wasting your time. Just go back to the Oh so amazing Boy who lived." He sneered.

I blinked in confusion before smiling in understanding, "No Mr Snape, you misunderstand, I think magic is amazing not Harry, I mean, he does seem like a sweet boy, and I thought perhaps he could use some fun and praise since he seemed so troubled. I didnt mean to make it seemed like I preferred his company over yours."

Snapes face had once again softened just marginally, And i couldnt help but stare into his eyes, I thought I felt a sort of tingle once i did but ignored it, continuing to get lost in his dark fathomless eyes, I couldnt help but blush at my own thoughts and turned away, letting go of his robe and gathering myself, all the while I could feel his gaze on me.

Finally under control I smiled at him, still blushing from his gaze, "Where are you heading Mr. Snape?"

"I have a meeting with Minerva, you should come along, I have a feeling you will be mentioned. Best to have you there."

I nod in understanding and quietly start following him.

I examined the torn wrecked school that seemed so beautiful even in this hoped they could fix it...

We'll they do have magic.

Finally Severus and I neared the headmistress office and stopped suddenly seeing everyone piled up outside.

Severus scowled and stalked toward them, as bat like as ever.

"Exactly why, are we meeting outside of the office, Minerva?"

Severus's tone was sharp and biting but Minerva seemed to be unimpressed.

"Obviously Severus because we cannot get inside." At Severus's raised eyebrow, she continued.

"The Headmasters office, went into defensive mode during the battle. Only he who the castle feels is the Headmaster of Hogwarts is allowed inside, and its not me."

"Don't be ridiculous, why would the castle want me as it's protecter. I will most likely be thrown into Askaban by the end of the day as well, if the castle insist on being stubborn then I suppose that room will be closed forever!" Severus stormed off face white but catching his eyes I saw no rage, just pain,and I immediately went to follow him.

"Kairi wait" Harry had grabbed my arm to prevent me from following. "In times like this it's best to leave him alone."

I stared into his green eyes "I think he's been alone long enough."

And I followed after him quickly,ignoring the stares boring into my back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mr. Snape was a fast walker, and often Kairi thought she might get lost in the dungeons (which were largely intact, being located under the earth and all) but whenever she began to panic she would catch the barest hint of his robe and hurry after him.

"I wonder if he purposely waits for me?" The thought made Kairi giggle quietly and hurry along finally bumping into a warm chest, with familiar strong hands helping steady her.

Looking up into glaring eyes Kairi couldn't help but smile softly.

"Hello Mr. Snape, what a coincidence running into you here!" she said brightly giggling at his exasperated look.

Snape ignored her playful comment and firmly but gently positioned her in back of him as he confronted a portrait, which began speaking to him.

Kairis gasp of delight, did not go unnoticed by the portrait and the professor, who turned toward her.

"WOw! your a talking painting! thats amazing!" Kairi told the dark haired green robed man.

The portrait eyed her quietly before speaking, "My name is Salazar Slytherin muggle. What brings you to Hogwarts?"

the tone was cold but not impolite, and Kairi answered honestly.

"I don't know yet, but ill be sure to let you know when I do! yeah?"

Salazar blinked but said nothing and opened at a mumbled password Kairi couldn't quite catch, it had an s though!

Snapes rooms were a mess, broken and shattered with a rather alarming amount of dust coating everything, Oh and the collapsed wall. That was pretty bad.

"Awww this is terrible, Im sorry Mr. Snape, but with your magic this cant be too hard to fix.'

Snape said nothing and stared at his home, the pain in his eyes not quite masked, not to Kairi anyways.

Holding on to his sleeve Kairi carefully maneuvered Snape into into a mostly intact and clean chair, worried about his simple acquiesce to her demand.

From what Kairi had seen, Snape was a proud man, he would never let himself be led around like that. Unless under terrible psychological stress.

Which Kairi reasoned was most probably the case.

After carefully placing a soothing hand on Mr. Snapes head, (which he promptly ignored, if not sneering at her abit) Kairi made her careful, careful way toward what she could kind of see as a kitchen.

If Kairis guess was correct..

Yup water still worked.

Thats so weird, well magic, i guess.

Anyway Kairi brought Mr. Snape a glass of water and gently put it in his hands, wishing she could give him some tea, but knowing the stove probably wasn't working.

Snape accepted without a word and took a careful sip, letting out a deep deep sigh and closing his eyes.

Kairi tilted her head and sat on the floor next to his chair, looking down at the floor thoughtfully.

"Mr Snape?" she all but whispered.

her only response was an exhale of breath.

"I.. I dont know what you've been through, I cant even begin to imagine really. I dont understand your world, your words, and ways are foreign and strange. I cant really claim to know u as a person either, I'm a stranger to everything here and you may or may not have better options… of people to talk to I mean, but you can talk to me. Im here to listen and help.. I-If you want."

Kairi;s word were soft, it didn't feel right to invade this silent space with noise, to disturb the thoughts of this man, but the sincerity in her words could not be misheard. A talent (or curse) Kairi had always suffered through, her inability to hide her emotions, be they her expressive eyes or her compassionate words, Hell, even her healing ability was all about sharing her soul with others, perhaps this was aside affect, an intense empathy with others that hurt even her when she couldn't be of help.

Kairi knew what it was like to feel absolutely helpless and she had vowed to _Never_ feel that way again.

Even so, she did not think Snape would hear her words, men like him in such a state hardly did.

And yet Snape heard, he quietly and gently put his hand upon her head in thanks,

a soft warm feeling spread through Kairi and she couldn't help but grasp it and bring his hand to her cheek, bloodstained and dirty, calloused as it was, Kairi had never felt such a soft warm sweet touch.

As surprised as Snape must have been by the sudden motion he did not pull away and softly caressed her cheek.

"Child…..my words mean nothing anymore. My touch, which you so casually bring closer to you, my hand, is stained with the blood of innocents, redemption is something I do not deserve, nor care for, and my sins are mine to bear alone. To cast such a burden upon you.. you….whose innocence is emphasized in every action, smile and every single one of your kind gazes would do nothing further than renew my guilt at tarnishing something so…pure…"

Kairi held her breath through his speaking, his voice so smooth and like velvet sounded so small right now, she could _hear _the pain, the guilt and acceptance. The voice of a man who was done fighting, had given everything to a cause and had no more left to give.

And Kairis heart broke.

She did not try to stop the tears. Crying had never been something Kairi was ashamed of, a physical manifestation of emotion, the thought that whatever you thought of you cared _soo_ much about your body had to let it out somehow had always been beautiful to her.

Severus felt her tears, and wiped them away silently. His confusion evident in the way he turned to look at her, Yet Kairi refused to look in his eyes again, gathering her thoughts.

"Purity is the state of being where you have not yet been tarnished by prior experience, meaning a complete absence of preconceptions that are not your own, but I HAVE experienced war. I have killed and fought, and I've hurt and been hurt, I have made choices that affected others in terrible ways but that I knew reaped the most benefits because sometimes there just IS NO RIGHT CHOICE. Ive dealt with my own guilt and that of others, I have seen atrocity but I've also seen beauty and love. So when I say that I WANT to listen to you, I want you to let me help you bear your burdens it is because I KNOW how terrible it feels and because I KNOW how much better it is to have someone else to talk to about it, because these feelings you hide deep in your heart are liars, traitorous scum that tell you, you dont deserve happiness when you are the most deserving of them all! And I will not allow you, A man with so much left to live for, so much that I a total stranger can see it, hell a gaddamn castle can see it. Give up!"

Kairi didn't remember turning around, and staring into wide eyes with her own burning with indignation and determination, staring at her with something like desperate hope growing in there dark depths but right that second she knew what her mission was, why she had stayed even after saving Mr. Snapes life, she had to save him, from himself, from others, she was to protect and nurture this growing hope in his heart because in its fragile state anything could blow out this small flame, and Kairi knew the that no amount of force could separate her from this man.

For once Kairi thanked her abilty because she couldn't imagine ever having lived her life without seeing those eyes.


End file.
